Camparri
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Gender = Male |Race = Angel |Address = Whis' Planet (formerly) Mosco's Planet |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Grand Minister (father)The Super Soldiers Gather! (volume) Image Awamo (brother) Sour (brother) Cognac (brother) Cukatail (sibling) Vados (sister) Whis (brother) Korn (brother) Mojito (brother) Kusu (eldest sister) Marcarita (sister) Martinu (sister) Merus (brother) }} is the Angel of Universe 3 and attendant and martial arts teacher of Mule. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Camparri bears the resemblance with the rest of the angels with his blue skin, purple eyes, white hair and a halo floating around his neck. He has a large nose, cheekbones and a fairly large mouth. His hair is slicked back and tends to wear a somewhat smug face. His attire consists of a dark orange robe, a black cuirass with the same two white and orange triangles pointing downwards decorations as Mosco and an olive green sash. He wields a staff in his right hand -possibly meaning this is his dominant hand- in which staff's shaft is white in colour. Personality Since Mule, while piloting Mosco, can communicate through only electronic sounds, he has the duty to translate what is he saying, and mimics the God's tone. Unlike many other angels who are usually unfazed by events, Camparri like Ea was scared and hid behind Mule when Narirama charged at the three of them possibly not expecting that to happen. Likewise, unlike most of his kind, he does seem to care for his fellow deities to some degree, as in the manga, Camparri outright lied to Zeno to save Mule and Ea from his wrath after they misspoke. During the Tournament of Power, he is visibly confident in his Universe's modified warriors. However, unlike most other Angels, he is genuinely frustrated or shocked when they're outmatched and ultimately knocked out such as Narirama and Maji Kayo. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Camparri gets summoned to Zeno's Palace alongside the other deities. When Mule says something disrespectful and noticing Ea's inability to explain this to the Grand Minister and Zeno, Camparri lies to them, which diffuses the situation. Camparri quietly advises Ea that he needs to learn when is a good time to lie. He then heals Mule at the end of the manga's Zeno Expo. Camparri, alongside Mule and Ea, attended the Zen Exhibition Match. Since Mule can only communicate through beeping sounds, he has to translate what he is saying. Later on, Nigrissi shows him Narirama's functions. During the Tournament of Power, he is semi-shocked when Narirama' Super Survival Mode was stopped by Hit and Basil. After his team has been eliminated, Camparri was surprised when Mule exited his robot suit Mosco in order to bid the angel goodbye and thank him for his support before being erased along with Universe 3 and its inhabitants. Mule's exiting Mosco surprised Camparri stating that "he came out in the end". When the Grand Minister condensed the stands and brought the remaining inhabitants together, Camparri was placed by Vados on Team Universe 7's section. Power Being Mule's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Camparri is stronger than him, making him the strongest being in Universe 3. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Immortality' - As an Angel, Camparri can only be killed if he is "eradicated" - which will only occur if he violates the Angel laws."Merus's True Identity" Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Voice Actors *Japanese: 'Bin Shimada' *Funimation dub: 'Calvin Scott Roberts' *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: '''Ulisses Bezerra' (ep. 85), Hélio Vaccari (ep. 92-111), Walter Cruz (ep. 112-onwards) **Portugal dub: Rui de Sá *Latin American Spanish dub: Guillermo Coria *Italian dub: Francesco Cataldo *Polish dub: Tomasz Jarosz Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Camparri's name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Camparri's name is a pun of the Italian liqueur of the same name. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings